A laser radar (LADAR) system can be used to illuminate one or more objects using pulsed laser light, and reflected pulses from the objects can be received and analyzed to identify information about the objects. For example, a LADAR system could be used to illuminate a moving object in order to determine a range to the object and a Doppler velocity of the object. In this way, the LADAR system could be used to identify the distance to the object and the speed of the object.
Conventional LADAR systems often include photon counters used to detect reflected laser pulses from objects. A synchronous framed receiver can be repeatedly activated to count photons during a very brief time window in which a reflected pulse is expected to be received. This typically imposes very narrow spectral windows from which to extract reflected laser pulses. Any data corruption that occurs within such small windows can therefore have significant impacts on the operation of the receiver.